kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hellfire Club
A Council of Disney Villains or simply "The Hellfire Club", are major antagonists in Kingdom Hearts SOS. The group works together mostly behind the scenes as a secret society of sorts. They seek the power that Kingdom Hearts can grant them, wishing to use it for universal domination. While Maleficent's council had 6, this council is comprised of 10 members, each with their own purpose and goal. It is also led by the Horned King, who holds the same amount of calm demeanor as Maleficent, but holds more resources at his disposal, including lackeys to send out in his stead. The Horned King The leader of the council and the one who brought the group together; his lust for power is his driving force. He exhibits outwardly arrogant and narcissistic qualities, desiring to become "a god among mortal men", and is cold and very composed, showing no outward anger until his initial plans aren't followed. An impatient King, he desires Kingdom Hearts for dominion over all worlds, and has devised a few untold plans on how to do so. Creeper Creeper is intelligent and fiendish, but is slightly afraid of the Horned King due to his mistreatment of him. The Horned King blames Creeper for things and will choke him when he thinks Creeper isn't doing what he wants him to do. Although he loves serving the Horned King, he hates his master. The Headless Horseman Loyal follower to the Horned King, he is so far unseen and can has yet to speak. The only thing heard from him is his tyrannical laughter and the clopping of a galloping horse. Although he serves the Horned King, he is still treated as an official member, unlike Creeper. He was first officially spotted in Wonderland, on an assigned mission to capture the princess of heart; Alice. While he did manage to capture her, Alice woke up from her dream world and escaped the horseman's grasp. He later appeared in Beast's Castle, assisting Aux in the abduction and capture of Belle. His horseman had blended in as Gaston's horse and empowered him with darkness long enough to distract the heroes before he himself could appear. Maleficent Newly appointed second in command, she represents pure, deliberate, evil. She is ruthless and devious, and will do whatever it takes to achieve her goals. Additionally, she is very sinister, and seems to already have some knowledge of the princesses of heart, indicating she may know more than she'll let on. She is Queen Grimhilde's replacement after the late Queen was struck down in Dwarf Woodlands. She didn't appear publicly until Neverland, where she tries to entice Ananta by offering her a special gift. She later appeared in Olympus Coliseum, attempting to help Hades; who refuses. Hades God of the Underworld. Ursula A sea witch with the lower half of an octopus, Ursula wishes to get revenge on King Triton and rule the underwater kingdom of Atlantica. Tasked with capturing the mermaid princess Ariel, Ursula toyed with the heroes of SOS as managed to obtain King Triton's trident and attack the city. Her efforts were thwarted as she was defeated by Aux, Beuce, Karina, Luna, and Steel. Oogie Boogie A gambling bag of bugs that likes to scare and laugh at the expense of others. He first appeared in Olympus Coliseum, making wagers with local denizens. He was challenged by Castur for his Burlap sac and lost. He fled before paying up, beginning Castur's hunt for him. Captain Hook A pompous ship captain with a hook for a left hand, Hook's goal was to finally rid himself of Peter Pan and the lost boys. With the help of his associates, he gained enough power to corner his enemy and battle him and the heroes of SOS. He was defeated and left humiliated, last seen being chased away by the crocodile that took his hand. He was defeated by Ananta, AJ, Faust, Kaida and Stratos. Dr. Facilier A powerful voodoo man of dark magic, the Doctor first appeared in Neverland, enticing Faust with a special gift. Jafar The Royal Vizier and and adviser to the hellfire club, Jafar first appeared on Treasure Planet, offering a deal with Castur. Shadow Mortimer The newest member of the Hellfire Club. After he was betrayed and left to rot in the wasteland, Mortimer Mouse made a pact with the Shadow Blot to fuse together and escape the book. He succeeded and was granted blot powers to craft whatever he wishes. He joined the Hellfire Club to further his own goals and replaced Mizrabel. He is often referred to as "Blotimer," much to his chagrin. Since his transformation, he first stopped by on the Disney Station, where he kidnapped Minnie Mouse and her dog; Pluto. After which he paid a visit to Arendelle, where he kidnapped Princess Anna and tried to corrupt Queen Elsa. Failing to do so, he fled until his next sighting in the Caribbean, where he offered Steel a parting gift in case the wolf man wanted to switch sides. The Key The Key is an unofficial member of the Hellfire Club, whose only role is to use a keyblade to unlock that which the members of the club cannot open. His identity is revealed in Chapter 27 as Mortimer Mouse; Mickey's old time rival and ever yearning for Minnie's affection. He plays off has a rude attitude with no respect for others and a self described suave character. Arrogant, his true goal with the alliance was to use the keyblade to finally take Minnie's heart for his own. Once Mortimer was trapped in the Wasteland, Maleficent set her sights on Vanitas who is the new acting key working for the Hellfire Club. Mizrabel Mizrabel was one of the strongest members of the Hellfire Club and had the ability to manifest and manipulate memories. She yearned for pure and noble hearts to keep her young and powerful. This caused her to kidnap Minnie Mouse as she has one of the strongest hearts of pure light. She was the main Antagonist for the opening chapters of Mickey's Dream Team and The first half of Kingdom Hearts SOS: The Road to Dawn. She was defeated by Ananta, AJ, Aislinn, Beuce, Celio, D'daear, Glen, Gwendolyn, XXXXXX, Ignis, Kaida, Kel, Luna, Steel, Stratos, and Xara inside her Castle of Illusion.